This invention, in one embodiment, deals generally with vehicle mounted cameras such as those found in police vehicles.
While predominately stationary, there are situations where it is desirable to adjust the camera position in any combination of azimuth or longitudinal directions. Ideally this function should be able to be performed with a single hand/operation and the swivel apparatus should provide some type of feedback to the user once the camera is returned to the original home position.
Current camera mounts do not provide these advantages. Typically they provide a fully stationary configuration such as what would be expected by hard mounting a solid bracket to the interior of the vehicle and then mounting the camera to that bracket. Alternately, existing “adjustable” mounting brackets require tools (IE screws or bolts that travel within slots on the bracket) or multiple hand/step operation (IE thumb screws that can be loosened to free movement about a shaft). There are currently no solutions available that provide a home detent function, much less in conjunction with single hand/operation adjustment.